Crossovers Do The Mind A World Of Good
by RedMagic
Summary: A collection of Supernatural/One Tree Hill crossover one shots...All Various pairings.
1. Grieving Thoughts

**Title:** Grieving Thoughts  
**Author: **crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character:** Peyton Sawyer (Mentions Haley James Scott, Dean and Sam Winchester)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** (062) Death  
**Word Count:** 329  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Mark Schwann is the creator of One Tree Hill and Erick Kripke has the honor of creating Supernatural.  
**Warning:** Mentions character death

She'd promised never to leave you, made you believe that sometimes people remain by your side. She'd said she'd always be by yours but she was wrong.

Haley's gone and she won't be coming back and all you can do is weep a river of tears by her tombstone, placed next to your boyfriend's mothers in memoriam because there's nothing of Haley's body left to bury for real.

Now there are only three of you when there once was four.

You all try to go on, try to make things work without her there. You sit in your usual seats, Dean driving, you riding shot gun and Sam sitting behind you staring at the spot she used to occupy like he's desperately trying to will her back into existence.

You want to tell him everything is going to be okay, feed him some two bit line about how eventually everything will work out but the truth is it won't; besides you haven't spoken a word since you watched Haley's lifeless body crumble to the ground and you're pretty sure you never will again.

At least not to either of the men sitting in the car with you.

You blame them a little, it's selfish and wrong of you but you really can't seem to help it.

If they hadn't have come into yours and Haley's life, if Haley hadn't seen something in Sam that made her drop everything and be with him, if you hadn't found yourself wanting to spend more time around Dean, everything would be different.

You and Haley would be back in Tree Hill, still dreaming of leaving the town behind for better things and big adventures.

You'd both be bored but at least you'd both be safe.

But it's pointless to dream up what if scenarios and what could have been wishes because they won't do anyone an ounce of good and at the end of the day your best friend will still be dead.


	2. Moth To The Flame

**Title:** Moth To Flame  
**Author: **crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James Scott (mentions some Dean Winchester/Haley James Scott)  
**Genre:** Het  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Table:** B  
**Prompt:** (056) magnetic  
**Word Count:** 178  
**Summary:** 'She'd been so sure of her feelings for him'  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Mark Schwann is the creator of One Tree Hill and Erick Kripke has the honor of creating Supernatural.  
**Warning:** None

Haley tries to stop herself but she's drawn to him like a moth to the flame and she can't escape the feelings growing ever strong inside her.

She loves Dean she truly does.

Vintage taste in music and funky eating habits aside he's been her one and only since the day she met him sitting at Karen's Café.

He'd looked every inch the loveable bad boy as he winked and flirted his way into her heart as she poured him cup after cup of coffee.

She'd always been so sure of her feelings for him, of her love for him but then she'd met his brother.

Sam with his big brown adorable eyes and his large open heart.

He was everything beautiful she loved in Dean and so much more, and as much as she fights it, as much as she despises the thought of breaking Deans heart and coming between the two brothers she doesn't think she'll be able to win the fight much longer.

Because Sam is like a magnet and she can't escape the pull.


	3. Strangers In A Bar

**Title:** Strangers In A Bar  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** (43) Strangers  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James Scott  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1129  
**Warnings:** Contains allusions to sexual situations and maybe a little coarse language.

Divorced at twenty two isn't exactly how you pictured yourself the day you said I do to Nathan but then again you'd never imagined you come home from work to find your husband screwing the nanny either. So you took your son and you dropped him with his Aunty Brooke and then you went back home and did the only thing you could do, you ended your marriage.

A month later, the papers are freshly signed and Brooke decided you needed to do something to keep your mind off things, so you got all dressed up and Brooke and you headed out of town to a small bar she'd found on one of her adventures she'd had as a teenage party queen.

It doesn't look like the kind of place you'd imagine Brooke frequenting, it's quiet and rustic and the clientele mainly keep to themselves so you're shocked to find that Brooke has been there enough times that the bartender knows her name and there's a drink named after her on the chalkboard.

Your eyes drift around the room as you take in the other customers, an elderly couple, the type you were once certain Nathan and you would become are sitting in the corner, the silver haired gentleman smiling at his beaming lady love.

There's a group of four men standing at the green velvet covered pool table, workmen you think, probably ducked in to the bar to unwind after a hard day at work before heading home to their wives or girlfriends.

By the jukebox sits a woman, middle aged, worn looking, her eyes trained on her glass and her body language screaming she doesn't want to be bothered. You wonder briefly if that will one day be your fate, if the worn looking woman is you in ten or fifteen years time but the thought is so depressing that you averts your eyes as soon as the stray musing filters through your head.

Your gaze lands on the bar, on a man, probably not that much older than yourself, wearing blue jeans and a dusty brown coat. You can tell he's tall, even though he's sitting on a barstool you can see that he'd tower over you, maybe even tower over Nathan.

He looks up briefly and his eyes lock with yours, they're brown, a deep brown and you're momentarily stunned by the emotions plainly swirling through them. You look away, embarrassed to be caught so blatantly staring, Brooke returns to the table and hands you a drink and when you look back up at the brown haired man he isn't looking your way any longer.

But you continue to steal glances anyway, all the while talking with your friend and trying to forget the reason you're in the bar to begin with.

You should be at home, grading papers or spending time with your son because you still haven't fully explained to Jaime that Mommy and Daddy won't be living together anymore, you keep putting that particular conversation off and though you love her dearly you're not sure spending Friday night out getting drunk with Brooke is exactly the kind of therapy you need right now, but then again Brooke knows a thing or two about heartache so maybe you shouldn't be questioning her remedy.

You probably shouldn't be showing so much interest in the brown haired stranger sitting across the room either but he's sitting at the bar and he looks so sad and lost that something inside of you aches for him, so you're only halfway surprised that two 'Brooke Specials' later when Brooke makes her way over to the guys near the pool table you find yourself taking a seat next to him and asking his name.

He tells her it's Sam. Three letters, a strong name and nowhere near sounding anything like the name Nathan which makes her like him immediately.

He's easy to talk to and he really listens when you speak so you find yourself talking about things you would rarely talk about with anybody else and he tells you things too.

He knows pain and he knows loss as if they were close intimate friends of his and you begin to see why the look of melancholy is always present in his eyes even when he smiles.

You don't think you're very drunk, only enough to make you feel warm and glowy inside and Sam appears not even to be at that level, in fact if you hadn't of seen him drink at least three beers with your own eyes you'd be hard pressed to believe he'd drunk anything at all.

Shock flickers through his eyes for a brief second when you suggest going back to his hotel room, probably because of the uncertain way in which you spoke, it's plainly obvious you're not the kind of girl that suggests things like that often.

You've never been the forward type, but apparently you're starting to be now.

He says yes though and before you know it you're being led out of the bar by a firm hand clasping your own. You turn a little wave goodbye to Brooke who's perched on the side of the pool table chatting animatedly with one of the better looking men in the group you'd spotted earlier.

As you catch her eye she grins that grin of hers, the one where it shows off her dimples to their full effect and waves back at you. You can't be sure but you think maybe she may have just winked at you too.

It's not until you're inside his hotel room that you experience a brief flicker of doubt. As he pushes you gently against one of the walls you wonder if you can really go through with this.

But then your mind goes blank because when he lifts you off the ground his arms are strong and they feel safe and when he kisses you there's an urgency in the way his tongue runs along your bottom lip that tells you his entire focus is at this moment only on you.

So you forget all your insecurities, you forget that the only man you've ever been with is your ex-husband, you forget that you hadn't seemed to be enough for him in the end and all you do is wrap your legs around Sam's waist and let yourself just feel.

Because it's been so long since you've felt anywhere near as alive as you do right now and you want to make sure that you enjoy every second of it.

Somehow it doesn't matter that you're basically strangers who met in a bar and that in the morning you'll probably never hear from him again.

All that matters is that for tonight you connect.


	4. Leaving Town Alive

**Title:** Leaving Town Alive  
**Author: **crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** Writers Choice  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 690  
**Warnings:** None

Her bags were packed waiting at the door, she'd called her Uncle and her sister and told them to expect her within the next day or so and now all she had to do was wait for Sam to return from wherever it was he'd gone off to.

She'd thought about just leaving him a note, sparing herself the pain of having to walk out the door with him looking on after her, but a 'Dear John' letter seemed like too big of an insult to the memory of what they once were.

It was hard to believe that almost three months ago the thought of leaving him had never even entered into her head. Times hadn't always been easy but there'd been hope and love so when things got tough they were there to cling onto.

Dean's death had been so hard on all of them, they'd fought so strongly to get him out of his deal but in the end they'd failed. Brooke near fell to pieces and Bobby was in so much pain but Sam, he became switched off like some sort of robot mechanically making his way through life with no feeling, no emotion.

When he'd left Bobby's two weeks after burying Dean, Haley had felt she'd had no choice but to go with him. She'd hated leaving behind her grieving sister and uncle but the idea of Sam being alone the way he was scared everything out of her.

But now months of waiting in dark hotel rooms without a clue where he was or if he were even alive for days on end, thousands of tears shed argument after argument, every single battle she'd fought to get him to open up and feel anything had finally taken its toll and she was now giving up.

She'd finally faced up to what she'd been unwilling to see, Sam was different, darker, dangerous even, he was starting to scare her and she needed to leave.

She heard the rattle as a key was placed into the lock of the motel room door, straightening her shoulders she prepared to break her own heart.

He walks into the room and his eyes fall on her figure sitting upright on the edge of the bed. She sees the exact moment understanding dawns in his eyes, watches as his brown orbs flick down to her suitcases by the door and then back up to meet with her own.

"You're leaving, just like that?"

For a second she thinks that maybe she doesn't have to leave, that the slight crack in his voice might mean she's gotten through to him, but his face is hardened and as he walks further into the room and throws his coat over a dining room chair she can see his eyes are too.

"I don't know what else to do, you're not you anymore" she's well aware of how utterly defeated she sounds "ever since Dean…" she can't bring herself to finish that sentence at least not out loud "Ever since that night you've been different, You spend all your time with Ruby, you're constantly on edge, you barely even acknowledge my existence. You don't want me here and I…" her voice becomes heady with unshed tears, tears she refuses to shed until she's safely out of his sight line "I don't want to be here"

She's not too proud to admit that if he asked her to stay she would, if he'd give her just some minute indication that he needed her, loved her still she'd call Bobby and Brooke and tell them she'd made a mistake.

But he doesn't, he just continues to look at her, his face giving away nothing.

She stands up and walks to the door, picks up her cases and turns the handle before she turns back toward him "Goodbye" she whispers before taking the final steep out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Tears begin streaming down her face and a sob escapes her throat as she whispers "I love you" to the closed wooden door and then turns and heads to the bus stop.


	5. Missing

**Title:** Missing  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** (96) Writers choice  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Dean Winchester/Haley James (Scott)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 203  
**Warnings:** None

She missed him, she wasn't too proud to admit that.

He'd come into her life so quickly and with such fervor and then exited in much the same manner. There'd been tears, hers, his, theirs combined, a heavy sadness hanging between them since the moment they'd met both knowing that their time together would be too short.

She was a small town girl, she always had been and always would and he, well he was always on the move, he wasn't made to settle down, hated the very thought of it and no matter how much they wanted things to be different, they knew they never could.

But still she missed him, missed the way he made her feel beautiful and special and the way he looked at her like she was more than just plain Haley James, how he touched her with fire and passion but still took great care.

For a few short weeks she'd known what it felt like to be maddened by love, Dean Winchester had wanted her heart and she'd been more than happy to hand it over to him, more than willing to give him whatever he asked for.

Now she missed him, she always missed him.


	6. Rainy Reunion

**Title:** Rainy Reunion  
**Author: **crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** (16) Reunion  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 287  
**Warnings:** None

As far as reunions went this one was not a very good one.

Standing outside in the pouring rain, crying her eyes out stuck in the middle of a fight, her ivory silk wedding gown drenched and stained was not how she'd imagined spending her wedding day but then again she'd never expected that the day when Sam Winchester drove out of her life she'd ever see him again.

She also hadn't expected to be ambushed just before the church doors opened, dragged outside and shoved into a very familiar black Chevy Impala by her ex boyfriend, his brother and the girl that was supposed to be her best friend in the entire world.

She knew Peyton had been against her marrying Nathan but she'd assumed that when the curly haired blonde had accepted the role of her maid of honor she'd at the very least warmed to the idea a little.

But since she was now standing on the side of the road fighting with the one guy in the entire world that had the ability to shatter her heart into a thousand little pieces just by breathing because Peyton had managed to track them down and pass on the news of her impending nuptials she guesses she assumed wrong.

She had to get back to the church, every second she spent looking at Sam she felt her resistance weaken, if she spent too much longer looking into his haunted brown eyes, she'd give into the feelings he still managed to inspire in her.

She'd open herself back up to all the angst, all the heartbreak and all the pain that came with loving a Winchester and she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive it.


	7. Untitled Brean

**Title:** Untitled  
**Author: **crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** #41 Family  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Dean/Brooke  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 241  
**Warnings:** None

He's alive. Two words, eight letters, he's alive.

It keeps ringing through her head as she stands gob smacked in her Uncles kitchen.

She'd watched him die, cried over his dead body, buried him and mourned the loss of everything they once were and everything they had yet to be.

But now he's standing in front of her and Bobby is assuring her he's really Dean and not some monster taking his form to mess with them, Brooke can hardly believe it.

When he puts his hands on her shoulder and draws her to him she finally cracks. Tears pour from her eyes and she chants over and over "He's alive"

She could have sworn her voice barely registered above a whisper but when Haley rushes down the stairs frantically asking if she's okay, Brooke realizes she must have been yelling.

Her sister is shocked speechless when she sees him and all of the sudden Dean finds himself with arms full of James girls, sobbing into his worn leather jacket.

He pulls back for a minute but keeps his hold on Brooke so that she remains close to him, she in turn clutches at her sisters hand like a lifeline, while Haley's eyes lift to meet their uncles.

Their family is together again but each one knows there's something or rather someone missing from the equation in order to make it perfect.

It was time to take a little road trip.


	8. Discovery

**Title:** Discovery  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** (005) discovery  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Peyton Sawyer, Haley James (Scott) Mentions Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **202  
**Warnings: **A little course language.

It had been somewhat of a rude awakening, the moment their eyes had been opened to what was really going on in the world.

Growing up as they had, two small town best friends out on the open road looking for fun and adventure. What they'd found was a little less fun and a whole lot more adventure then they were looking for.

But if growing up in a town filled with so much drama and change as Tree Hill was, had taught them anything, it had taught them to be adaptable.

So adapt is what they'd done from the very second after the Winchester brothers had saved them. Instead of burying their heads in the sand, instead of running back to Tree Hill and trying to forget that every camp fire tale they'd ever heard was probably correct, that demons walked among them and sometimes that strange noise heard outside isn't the local stray cat, they'd decided to fight, to help the best they could and try and make the world just that little bit safer for those who remained oblivious.

Learning that evil truly existed had been a rude awakening but they were both okay with their eyes being opened.


	9. Dreams

**Title:** Dreams  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:**  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James Scott  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **297  
**Warnings: **A little course language.  
**Notes:** So this was kind of a weird little one shot that popped into my head after way too much coffee. I wanted to write a near crazy Haley and Demon!Sam...I came up with this.

Her friends think she's crazy.

Not the normal kooky, slightly eccentric crazy either, but the full blown somebody please get this girl a straight jacket she's gone completely round the bend kind of crazy.

The kind of crazy one would associate with mass murders or maybe even a shaven haired Britney Spears.

But Haley knows she's not, she knows he's real, that somewhere out there the tall brown eyed stranger she's been dreaming about is looking for her, that one day he'll come.

She knows that, knows it instinctively, knows that he needs her almost as much as she needs him. But no one believes her. They think she's been driven mad by Nathans death and by her sons kidnapping, but she hasn't.

He's real and he's coming for her.

He's going to help her, he told her so, he's going to help her find Jaime and punish the vapid bitch who took him from her.

His eyes bleed black when he speaks of it and there's a heavy echo to his voice that's almost inhuman making her believe that maybe he's some sort of angel, her angel, even though the logical part of her brain protests otherwise.

All her friends watch her so closely now. Brooke never leaves her side afraid she'll do something stupid if she does.

She shies away from Lucas and Peyton, the way they look at her makes her uncomfortable and she doesn't really want to be near them, but she lets Brooke near, something about her sons godmother eases the ache of loneliness inside of her and also because her stranger has plans for Brooke too.

He's going to come for her soon; she can feel it, taste his arrival in the air somehow.

She's not crazy, he's coming for her.


	10. Tragically Beautiful

**So this was more of an experiment than anything else. Just me putting fingers to keyboard and seeing what I could type up in 15 minutes.**

**Pairings: Sam/Haley, Dean/Haley, some Nathan/Haley and Sam/Ruby.**

**Tragically Beautiful**

She'd left her first love for dreams of a sparkling future and lost her second to the beginnings of his.

When she comes to Dean she hasn't any love left to give.

She supposes it has something to do with the fact that she'd started so young. She'd been seventeen when she married Nathan and so sure that they would last forever...always and forever as they'd promised.

When she'd left him, to go on tour with Chris Keller, she'd fully expected to return to him but the annulment papers he'd sent his father to serve her with acted as a big blazing sign that she wouldn't be welcomed.

And then there was Sam.

She'd met him in some small town bar she was playing at for a few nights and he and his brother had caught her attention the moment they walked in.

It was Dean, funnily enough who had approached her first, he had flirted with her, but Sam, he had won her heart.

In retrospect her life would have panned out a whole lot differently if Dean had been the one to pick her up that night, if his cheesy pick up lines and cocky smirks had worked on her like they worked on the numerous other girls he came across.

But she'd never been the type for one night stands and there was just something about Sam that drew her in and wouldn't let her go.

Her feelings for him were like nothing she'd ever experienced before, she'd loved Nathan, but she'd never been consumed by him the way the youngest Winchester quickly consumed her.

But like most great loves they were doomed to fail, countless hours spent reading classic literature should have told her this.

Heathcliff and Catherine, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde...all ended tragically, all doomed from the first kiss.

She likes to think if she'd known earlier what his destiny was, what he was bound by blood to become she would have stayed away but she knows that she wouldn't have. Like the mark of most hopeless romantics she still would have plunged in heart first without thinking believing that she could be his salvation.

It would be better, for her and for Dean if he were dead, his body burnt in a heroes send off and his ashes left to blow away with the breeze. At least then they could mourn properly, grieve over the loss of the person they both love most in the world.

Instead they're forced to face the stranger he is now, the stranger with the familiar face and yellow eyes, his faithful demon lap bitch by his side taunting Haley because she now stands in a place that is rightfully hers.

She'd never trusted Ruby, Dean hadn't either but Sam wouldn't listen to their concerns, always so quick to believe in the goodness of people, trusting to the point of fatality.

Too naive for someone that had seen and done the things that he had.

By the time Ruby's plan had come into light it had been too late for Haley and Dean to save him and too late for Sam to even care.

Dean believes it's his fault and she hears him sob sometimes at night when he thinks she's asleep, not wanting her to see him at his weak points, too busy trying to stay strong for her, so that when she breaks he can put her back together, not whole but as close to it as she can get now.

He needs her. He doesn't love her either, not the way she and Sam loved each other but he needs her and he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He loses himself in her because she's the last link to the man his brother used to be and the one person who finds it as hard as he does to see the monster that brother has become.

She closes her eyes and pictures another set of eyes and he tells himself that that's okay.

He vows that he'll protect her and keep her close and she tells herself that that's enough.


	11. Tragically Broken

**Title: **Tragically Broken (Follow on to Tragically Beautiful)  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Pairings: **Sam/Haley some Dean/Haley  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Warnings:** Adult themes, violence, dubcon, character death, torture (although nothing is graphic)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with the characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure :)

From the moment she'd crawled into bed with Dean she'd sealed both their fates.

If she'd been driven by anything other than a grief stuck mind, a need for human contact and the urge to just let go she would have seen earlier how stupid it was to sleep with the brother of her ex boyfriend especially when said ex boyfriend was now the official big kahuna of the demon underground.

Sam had smelt it on them, had told her they reeked of each other and that he was going to make them pay. He'd left her shaking and shivering in the dark and filthy alleyway he'd cornered her in with a sinister warning in his eyes and a hiss to remember who she belonged to.

And now the time had come for him to show her exactly what that meant.

She tries hard not to look at Bobby's body lying lifelessly in the corner of his own lounge room, his eyes once so kind and welcoming now cold and vacant, two fathomless pits of death.

Sam has her trapped, pressed against a wall, one hand tangled in her hair, the other grasping her chin roughly in some twisted mockery of the intimacy they once shared and while her heart and mind were fighting valiantly to forget her traitorous body seemed only to remember that this was what she was made for.

She can hear Deans screams floating down the staircase and guilt and shame wash over her equally because his concern still seems only for her, his voice hoarse from pain demanding that they leave her alone even though she's sure Ruby is doing things to him that go far beyond vile.

Hot tears coarse down her cheeks and Sam smirks in triumph as he feels her surrender, the thin grasp she had on her self control snapping as he finally succeeds in breaking her to his will.

Because like he'd told her so m any times before she had always been his and would always be his to do with whatever he pleased.


	12. Pieces BreanBaleySaley

"What do you want?" Her voice was harsh from all the tears she'd shed as she looked up at the man who had just entered the room she was currently sitting in.

Dean took in the sight of the woman in front of him, the way her slight frame shivered, how her hands clenched tightly into fists and the fire that had started to blaze within the depths of her hazel eyes.

He cleared his throat, searching his mind for the right thing to say "You can't be alone at a time like this"

"Get out; I don't want you here, especially in this room"

"Brooke please...."

His words were cut off by the sharp sting of her palm hitting his cheek, the blood quickly rushing to the surface of the skin leaving an angry red hand print.

"I said get out!" Brooke practically growled hatred welling up deep inside of her replacing any feelings of friendship and love she'd once had for the man in front of her and his family "This was her room, and having the brother of her killer standing in it is an insult to her memory"

* * *

"_Brooke honey would you like to come meet your new sister?"_

_Four year old Brooke James moved cautiously into the hospital room where her mom and dad were, her father sitting in an oversized seat by her mother's hospital bed, her mother holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket._

_The young girl reached her moms side and peered curiously at the baby in her mother's arms before turning her wide hazel eyes up to her mom._

"_Brooke this is Haley" the woman told her smiling softly as her first child gently reached a hand out to run a finger over the baby's tiny little palm._

_As baby Haley grasped at Brookes finger the brown haired child's face became a picture of awe "Can I...Can I hold her?" she asked in little more than a whisper, clearly becoming mesmerized._

"_Of course you can" _

_Her father hopped out of his seat and lifted Brooke into his place. Her mom handed the baby to the man and he gently placed her into her sisters waiting arms making sure to show her how to hold her properly._

_Brooke stared down at her new sister a small smile on her lips as the baby once again grasped for her older sister's finger._

"_Hi Haley – Bub" she whispered to the baby in her arms reaching her head down to kiss her little sister on the forehead 'I'm your big sister and I'm going to protect you always"_

* * *

**Haley Bethany James**

**Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend**

**March 21 1989 – March 21 2007**

_**She will be forever missed**_

Her once dark brown hair was now black as night, she spent her days at the cemetery staring down at her sisters grave silently begging whichever deity may be listening to just bring her back.

If only she could go back to the night Haley died and change things somehow, save her or take her place. But this wasn't a movie and life rarely gave you second chances.

Brooke turned sharply as she heard the snap of a twig on the ground behind her "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not when I care about something" Dean stepped closer his handsome face looking tired and worn, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his worn brown leather jacket.

"Ah see there's your problem" the girl's voice was almost completely devoid of emotion as she turned her face away from his "Stop caring"

He shook his head sadly taking a step toward her "Now you sound like me"

"I guess parts of you were bound to rub off eventually"

"Let me take care of you" He was by her side now reaching out for her.

She put some distance between them "You take care of me?" she scoffed chuckling humourlessly with scorn "Dean wake up! You can barely take care of yourself"

Brooke turned and without so much as a backward glance strode away.

Kneeling down next to Haley's head stone Dean traced the engraving of her name with the tip of his fingerprints "I'm trying Hales" he whispered into the dark "But she's making it so hard"

He felt like he wasn't just mourning the loss of the girl he'd thought of as one of his best friends despite their age difference but he was mourning the loss of the woman he loved as well, her sister.

* * *

_Ten year old Brooke Davis sat on the steps of her homes front porch her six year old sister beside her. The sun was blazing high in the sky and the air was hot and humid. Both girls were attacking the double scooped ice-cream cones their mother had sent them outside to eat and watching as removal men were unloading a truck full of furniture into the house across the street from theirs._

_An old big black car, the kind the girl's father was always gushing about pulled into the driveway and the two brunette haired sisters tilted their heads and watched in fascination as the new family to the neighbourhood exited the vehicle._

_The father was tall and stocky, with an air of authority to him like he was used to being in charge. The mother was blonde and very pretty, graceful yet strong looking, motherly yet fierce. They had two boys that looked to be around the same age as the girls, maybe just a little older, the taller one strutted far more confidently then such a young person should and as he perused his surroundings, his eyes coming to rest on the two young girls across the road he smirked brilliantly. The smaller of the boys followed closely behind his eyes on the ground as he shuffled after his brother._

_Ice creams finished Brooke looked down at her little sister and grinned grabbing her hand and pulling her off the stairs "Come on Bub" she spoke her voice light and breezy "Let's go and say hi to our new neighbours"_

* * *

She sat at the bar nursing a drink, her demeanour telling everybody in her radius to back the hell away. It was funny but a year ago she would have been surrounded by friends and Dean would have been by her side instead of across the other side of the room watching her. But friends don't matter to her now, and most of them have stopped trying to reach her.

She used to love this place, Tric, the night club her Godmother had opened while Brooke was still in high school, a place to hold all age events as well as provide the people of legal age a place to let loose and have fun.

Her eyes drift to the stage, empty now out of respect for the girl that used to light it up with her melodic voice and deeply thought out songs. A tear escapes down her cheek as she remembers that the girl; her darling sister will never shine up there again. She closes her eyes and she can see her there, hair hanging in loose waves around her shoulders the light shining behind her making her glow like an angel blossoming in front of everybody's eyes, not shy, not scared, just alive.

The image is too much for Brooke to take; she downs the rest of her drink, throws a twenty onto the bar and rushes out. She's thankful Dean hasn't followed her because she doesn't want to deal with him anymore.

She runs, runs all the way to the other side of town where she lives like she has the devil chasing her all the way and when she reaches home she lets the tears flow as she curls up into a ball on her sister's bed, the faint scent of Haley's perfume still clinging to the bedding.

And Brooke will never wash that scent away.

* * *

"_Dean give her the book back!"_

"_Oh Sammy you're so sweet sticking up for your girlfriend" Dean smirked_

_Brooke shook her head at the teenaged boy racing around her front yard, his brother and her sister racing after him "Dean Winchester stop picking on my sister and your brother" she scolded good naturedly "They can't help it if they're both ten times smarter then you"_

"_I don't have to be smart James" he joked back finally handing Haley's book back to her and ruffling her hair affectionately, much to the pre – teens annoyance "Not when I'm this sexy" he waggled his eyebrows for effect causing the older James girl to laugh._

_Haley and Sam settled back under the tree they had been sitting under together before and both opened their books back up as Dean came to sit beside Brooke on the porch. The two older teenagers looking over at their younger siblings affectionately_

'_You ever get the feeling those two are going to be married when they're older, doing exactly the same thing they're doing now?"_

_Brooke smiled a little and tilted her head to the side "That's a little mushier then I've come to expect from you D"_

"_I can be sensitive" The sandy haired boy grinned at his companion "Well at least I can try to be sometimes"_

"_Yeah sure" the brown haired girl chuckled smoothing a fly away piece of hair behind her ear "But any way yeah I do get that feeling" she once again turned her eyes toward Haley and Sam watching as Deans brother thoughtfully brushed a leaf out of her sisters hair "They're perfect together"_

"_Just like you and me Brookie Cookie" Dean looked at her the sides of his mouth curling up as laughter bubbled up inside of him "We're perfect together too"_

"_Yeah right" Brooke laughed hitting Dean playfully on the arm "Perfectly insane!"_

* * *

Her tears have dried but she continues to lay curled on the bed her arms wrapped tightly around her mid section, she hears heavy footsteps making their way through the house but she doesn't care enough to get up and check who it is.

She's slightly disappointed when Dean ducks his head through the door; a small part of her had hoped it would be someone dangerous, someone who could maybe do the one thing she herself was too afraid to do.

"I told you I didn't want you in Haley's room" she sat up and stared blankly at her one time lover too tired to even glare in his direction

"I miss her too Brooke"

"You don't know the first thing about missing her Dean!" she growled suddenly furious at the words coming out of his mouth "You don't know what it's like to have a great gaping hole in your chest where she used to be, You don't wake up every morning and briefly, just for a second think that she's sleeping in the room next to you. She wasn't you're sister Dean, she was mine!"

"You're not the only one who lost somebody!" Dean's voice exploded and he immediately regretted it when he saw the beautiful brunette before him flinch

"Quit the melodramatics Babe, Sam's still alive, you're brothers still here"

"Yeah he's alive but he's not the same Sammy I used to know" Dean sighed tiredly feeling old and drained, the events of the past year weighing heavily on his shoulders, dragging him down and making him feel like he was drowning "He can't walk, he might never walk again"

"And Haley will never breathe again" Brooke snarled in his direction "So excuse me if the fact your brother can't walk doesn't arouse sympathy in me."

Shaking his head Dean finally gave up trying to get through to her "I look at you and I don't see you anymore Brooke" he told her his voice drained, cracking a little with emotion "You used to be so beautiful, so...vibrant, now you're just empty, empty and broken" he walked toward the door but before he left he turned to her one last time "If Haley could see you now, you'd break her heart"

* * *

_Dean looked gorgeous, not that he hadn't always been that way but in all the years she'd known him Brooke had never seen him look quite like this._

_Wearing dress pants and a white shirt, his hair shiny and his face freshly shaved, he'd made a considerably large amount of effort on his appearance and it thrilled her a little that he'd made it for her._

_He helped her out of her jacket and pulled out her chair for her to sit in. She sat looked around the restaurant, took in the soft warm glow of the candles on the tables and smiled softly as he sat in the seat across from her_

"_Tell me again why we've never done this before?" Tonight was their first official date although they'd been sleeping together on and off for the past three years and had been friends for twelve._

"_We were young and stupid" he grinned as he took a sip from his water glass_

"_As opposed to how old and intelligent we are now" she joked causing Dean chuckle a little, the sound causing little shivers of excitement to tingle down her spine._

_They ate together comfortably, the conversation flowing, still amazing Brooke that even though they'd know each other half their lives there was still things they could learn about the other, still things that could be said that were surprising._

_She loved Dean and he loved her, she always had, but now she could actually picture herself being in love with him and the thought equal parts terrified and enthralled her._

_They were getting ready to leave when their fathers came into the restaurant, both their faces grim, weary and sad._

"_We've been looking everywhere for the two of you" John, Deans father told them, his voice was thick and raw and Brooke was suddenly very frightened._

"_You're phones were switched off" Jimmy added his eyes, red lined and puffy boring into his daughters._

"_We were eating" Brooke answered "Switched them off to not be disturbed...Dad...What's wrong?"_

"_There's been an accident" he fathers eyes filled with tears, tears he didn't even bother to wipe away and the feeling of dread in Brookes stomach grew tenfold "Sammy and Bub...I'm so sorry sweetie"_

"_No...She's okay right?" she felt light headed as her whole body started to violently shake "Bub's okay?"_

"_She didn't make it Baby...I'm sorry...she's dead"_

_Something inside Brooke suddenly snapped._

* * *

Empty and broken.

That's what Dean had called her.

She looks in the mirror and the evidence of the truth in his words is very clear. There is nothing in her eyes, nothing but pain and hollowness, bitterness and hate.

Dean was right. If her sister could see her she would be heartbroken. If Haley were still around to see what she had become she wouldn't recognize her own sister.

Her feet moved on their own accord, slowly at first, then quicker until she found herself walking out her front door and crossing the road.

She stood on the front door stoop, tapping lightly on the door, timidly like she was unsure if she should be doing this.

Dean opened up and stared at her wordlessly, her head hung low her hair masking her features, her arms folded tightly around her midsection.

She looked up at him, pleadingly, silently begging for forgiveness and asked "Please fix me?"


	13. Breaks SaleyBrean

**Series**: Leaving Town Alive 3/?  
**Title:** Breaks  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Haley James (Scott)/Sam Winchester, Brooke Davis/Dean Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** Follows on from **Leaving Town Alive** and **Untitled** and is a sequel to a yet to be written multi chaptered fic...Why am I writing the sequel first....well it's a lot easier writing fics that follow along the recent Supernatural storyline then it is to start the origins fic...Just so you know Haley and Brooke are sisters and Bobby's nieces and have been working with the Winchesters since season 1/2, but there's more history then that....

* * *

She understands now, why her uncle and her sister had wanted to protect her from this, why Dean had insisted she not go anywhere near Sam, why they had all tried to keep her away.

She races into the hotel room with Brooke hot on her heels just in time to see Sam stop Dean from doing the one thing that could save his soul.

He chooses Ruby, a demon over his own flesh and blood, and the look on Dean's face mirrors the one on her own, defeat, cold and hard defeat.

They've lost him, lost him to the darkness inside of himself he will never be able to control, lost him to the demon beside him, who none of them bar Sam had ever trusted.

Yet he insists he's doing what he's doing for the greater good, that what he's doing is noble and just, that he's doing it for them, because he loves them and for the world because he's the only one who can and Haley can't decide what she hates more, the fact that every word that comes spewing out of his mouth is a lie or the more disturbing thought that Sam believes every word he tells them fanatically.

Sam orders Ruby to run and she obeys like always, but not before throwing one last victorious smirk over Sam's shoulder and if Brooke wasn't grasping onto her arm in an effort to console/control her, Haley would have jumped the demon girl and clawed at her until nothing was left but blood and bones.

As soon as the brunette demon leaves the accusations fly, both Haley and Brooke step back as the brothers hurl words at each other like daggers, their eyes filling with tears along with the men they love.

Before anyone knows what's hit them, Dean whispers the three words guaranteed to cause Sam the maximum amount of pain and break a little piece of himself in the process.

"_You're a monster"_

Sam throws the first punch, Dean throws the next and both James girls know there's no point in getting in the middle of it, this fight, the Winchester mini-battle has been a long time in the making and not even the hand of God would have a chance in stopping it now.

It's over as quickly as it started, Sam gets the upper hand and starts to squeeze the life out of his older brother, the girls are going to intervene but the taller brother seems to get a hold of himself and pulls back looking down at Dean who looks at him like that very action has just confirmed everything he said.

A moment passes and Sam turns to leave, his brother's voice stopping him just as he reaches the door.

"_If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back"_

The words said with conviction stop the younger Winchester for a minute and his eyes glaze a little looking down at his brother with both determination and trepidation.

His mind is made up, she can tell by his stance, the self assured way he holds himself, there's no going back after this.

He looks to her but she turns away, his betrayal still fresh in her mind, the truth of Dean's words ringing in her head and shaking her to her very core.

Sam says Dean has never known him and the same can be said for her, because he isn't the man she's loved all these years, who she's shared herself with and given everything to, he's someone else, _something else_, a monster just like his brother said.

She makes her choice, cuts the last piece of string holding the two of them together and with a fleeting look into the man she loves eyes, she kneels next to his brother, her allegiance sworn, her side in the upcoming battle determined before she makes the decision for herself, her uncle, her sister, and her best friend, the three people besides Sam who she would die for have chosen their sides and her lot is with them.

Sam leaves without a backward glance and she cries bitter tears as she helps Brooke with the other broken Winchester on the ground in front of them.

The next time the four of them are in a room together it won't be because they're trying to save Sam, it'll be because they're hunting him and Haley might not get the chance to die _for_ him, but she may just die _because_ of him.

* * *

Uploading a few today :)


	14. Tragically Ending Daley

**Title: **Tragically Ending (Follow on to Tragically Beautiful and Tragically Broken)  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Pairings: **Dean/Haley  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Warnings:** Adult themes, violence, dubcon, character death, torture (although nothing is graphic)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with the characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure :)

* * *

She'd resigned herself to her fate when Dean came to get her.

She'd been without hope, beaten, scared, terrified of her own shadow, broken beyond repair and then suddenly he was by her side telling her that everything was going to be alright and that they were finally free.

At first she'd thought he wasn't real, a trick maybe, a scenario Sam had thought up to torment her, he was good at that after all, Sam was almost a master at mental manipulation and there was nothing he seemed to like more than messing with her mind whenever the occasion called for it, making her believe things that weren't real, would never be real again.

But Deans hands loosening her bonds felt real, his flesh blessedly cool and tender on her skin felt it too, and the sadness in his eyes as he tried to piece enough of her clothes together to make her decent again was so profound and raw that she eventually became convinced her salvation wasn't a charade.

She didn't think to ask how exactly he'd gotten them out, she'd assumed he'd somehow managed to get the better of his brother and his henchwoman and overpowered them, maybe even killed them.

The thought gave her a sick sense of satisfaction, an almost insane gleefulness that would have appalled the Haley of old.

They slept together that night, but it felt different then the times they had before, it didn't feel like just sex, like two bodies going through the motions of intimacy, it felt like a cleansing, like a catharsis, it actually felt a lot like love.

With every caress Dean pieced her back together, every time they kissed she felt a little bit stronger and by the time they lay sated and spent in each other's arms, everything they had experienced during their captivity seemed to melt away, like everything they had endured had happened to somebody else, not to them, because they were untouchable.

She slept a dreamless sleep that night, safe and content and when she woke the next morning she felt like herself again.

But Dean was gone and in the place where he'd been right beside her the night before was white envelope that held inside a note explaining exactly what he'd given up in order for her to be at peace again.

At first she'd wandered aimlessly, angry at the world for once again taking away someone she loved, angry at Dean for sacrificing his life to keep her safe and angry at herself for not realising earlier just what he had meant to her.

But the anger soon gave way to grief and the grief slowly faded until all that was left was the realisation that Dean's sacrifice shouldn't be for nothing, that she should be honouring his last gift to her and not mourning all that was lost.

She'd achieve what both the Winchester brothers had craved for but had been denied all their lives. She'd find happiness and tranquillity.

With a hand placed tenderly on the slight bump of her stomach she decided that it was finally time for her to return home.


	15. Passages Of Time Saley

**

* * *

**

Title:

Passages Of Time  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Haley James (Scott)/Sam Winchester, Brooke Davis  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Notes:** Set AU One Tree Hill and pre- season one Supernatural up to Pilot episode.  
**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own any of these characters or the shows they appear on. Kripke and Schwann people. Kripke and Schwann

* * *

Her first week at college isn't exactly how Haley imagined, and it's a shock to her system when she realises that even though she was class valedictorian and possibly the smartest student at Tree hill High, at Stanford she wasn't even a blip on the radar.

Her roommates a class A bitch, her classes are nothing like she expected and she feels more alone then she's ever felt in her entire life.

Stanford was her dream, but she can't shake the thought that maybe she was dreaming too big and it takes her best friend Brooke three hours over the phone to convince her to not pack everything in and return to Tree Hill with her tail between her legs.

She meets Sam Winchester her second week on campus. She sleeps through her alarm that morning and wakes up ten minutes before she's due in class for her American Lit lecture.

She races the whole way there, all the time dreading what Professor Thompson is going to say if she catches her slinking her way into the lecture room. Luckily she isn't caught and manages to slip unnoticed into a chair at the back of the room.

She doesn't even realise she's sitting next to anyone until ten minutes later when seeing her flustered searching through her bag he leans over and offers her a pen.

They go for coffee that afternoon and then dinner three nights after.

*-*-*-*-*

He takes his coffee black, never celebrates Halloween and only has one sibling, she drinks her coffee with cream, dresses up every October 31st and has more brothers and sisters then she can count on one hand. There are a lot of differences between them but they're similar in all the ways that count and somehow they just seem to fit.

They spend thanksgiving together on campus and then Christmas with her family and friends back home. She introduces him as her boyfriend and he smiles at her like she hung the stars. He tells her he loves her new years eve and she says it back wondering what took him so long.

She never asks about his family, because she knows it's a touchy subject for him, all she knows is that his mother died when he was a baby and his father raised he and his brother. He's said his upbringing was unconventional and less then stable; she tries to offer the constancy he craves.

*-*-*-*-*

They move in to a small apartment off campus in their second year and Haley can't even remember a time when she's been happier because one – no more bitchy roommate and two - she gets to wake up next to Sam every morning.

Brooke finally finds the time to visit six months later and surprises Haley by deciding to transfer in. Life is perfect and when she thinks back to the phone conversation she had with her best friend almost two years before, Haley's eternally grateful Brooke talked her into sticking around.

Before she knows it they're in their final year and making big plans for their future. Sam has an important interview coming up and even though he's all different kinds of nervous, Haley's sure he has it in the bag.

*-*-*-*-*

She see's their lives mapped out for them in crystal clear clarity, the house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, two children and puppy in the yard. What Haley doesn't know is that he sees it too and has a ring nestled safely in his sock draw that Brooke's assured him Haley's going to love.

They go to a local bar, to celebrate Halloween because its Haley's favourite holiday and Sam will suffer through it just to see the smile on her face. Brooke is dressed as a naughty nurse and Haley's wearing her old cheerleading uniform. Sam doesn't dress up at all and Haley jokes that he should put a name tag on his sweater and call himself god.

Sam doesn't notice that Haley isn't drinking, and doesn't see Brooke sneakily down the shots he gets for his girlfriend, he does however marvel at her constitution when three hours later Brooke is passed out in their spare room but Haley is still stone cold sober.

A few hours later she wakes up to find Sam not in the bed next to her and hears a tussle down the stairs. She slips out of from beneath the covers and pads down softly, switches on the light and is greeted by the sight of Sam with a guy he introduces as his brother.

She suddenly feels grossly underdressed in her short boxer shorts and the Tigger and Pooh singlet Brooke brought her as a gag gift on her 18th birthday, when Dean rakes his eyes over her form Sam's hand on her shoulder tightens possessively and she's secretly thrilled when he stands a little in front of her to block his brother's view.

*-*-*-*-*

Their father is missing and Sam needs to help look for him, so she helps him pack an overnight bag and he promises to be back in time for his interview the following Monday. The kiss he gives her before he leaves is so mind blowingly perfect that she forgets about the unsettled feeling she has in the pit of her stomach.

She spends the next few days awaiting his return and driving Brooke crazy with all her worries. The night he's due home she can't sleep, so she tries to tire herself out, first by catching up on some of her course work and then when that fails by baking him a treat for when he gets home.

She places a plate full of cookies on the table by the door and passes one of two photos of his family on the way up the stairs. She stops for a second and gazes at the picture on the wall, two young boys sitting on the hood of a car with their arms wrapped around each other, her hand rests on her lower stomach, stroking it lovingly as she tries to imagine how their son will look, like his father or like his uncle.

She hasn't told Sam yet, only Brooke knows, but she decides then and there to tell him as soon as he gets home.

She walks into their bedroom, head full of dreams and heart full of love, so lost in her own little daydream that she fails to notice the dark shadow in the corner or feel it's piercing yellow eyes follow her every move.


	16. Honey Hair and Emerald Eyes Balean

**Title: **Honey Hair and Emerald Eyes  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Haley James (Scott)/Dean Winchester/Brooke Davis (not a triangle)  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Notes: **Okay so this little ficlet is a result of too much curiosity, not enough sleep and a healty dose of can I? can't I? or just blame it on the fact I think Dean deserves more then one special someone in his life.  
**Disclaimer: **I dont own Haley, Brooke or Dean...which kind of goes without saying because you've never seen anything like this on either of the shows.

* * *

His eyes meet hers from across the room and suddenly he becomes one of those useless saps in all those chick flicks that start waxing lyrical about seeing into a girl's soul or hearing her heart speak.

But if there's anything Dean Winchester is further from it's a sap, he's not into candlelight, romance, poetry or roses, he doesn't do love. He prefers to find a girl, get the job done and then leave before she can utter the words breakfast the next morning.

So he turns away from the girl with the deep chocolate eyes and honey blonde hair and decides to look elsewhere for that night's entertainment.

Unfortunately his eyes fall next on her dark haired companion and when her green eyes meet his he hears the same bells chime he did with her friend.

He moves toward them, even though he fights desperately against it the whole way there and then before he even realizes it's happening, he finds himself seated between the two chatting like he's known them forever.

Honey haired Haley and the emerald eyed Brooke.

He can't shake the feeling that he's steadily getting in over his head and he's too busy cursing his father for letting him take this 'simple small town hunt' on his own to notice the air shifting subtly between the three and the looks the girl are sending his way and the ones they're sharing with each other.

The next morning when he's lying contentedly between the two, their heads resting on each side of his chest, dark and light hair mingling together and their hands clasped together over his stomach he thinks maybe he can do this kind of love.


	17. Through The Ruins Part One Daley

**Title:** Through the Ruins Part 1/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters**: Dean Winchester/Haley James (Scott)  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** Dean and Sam lose the war. Lucifer enslaves humanity (Haley included)  
**Requested By:** callmeadreamer  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...But you all already knew that 

They lost.

It isn't a fact Dean can easily accept but it happened all the same. The heroes lost and the earth belongs to hell – to Lucifer himself.

Bobby's dead, Sam is missing an eye, Castiel is just flat out missing and Dean has lost the one thing he has always had even when he hadn't had much of anything else at all – his unflinching trust and respect for his brother.

He can't bring himself to be anywhere near Sam and he will never stop blaming him for the mistakes he'd made, never stop hating him for choosing a demon over his own flesh and blood.

The apocalypse is the icing on the cake of one too many tiers.

They part ways and Dean travels the road once again alone and lonely, doing what he's always done, saving people – hunting things.

He stumbles upon her in a decrypted old factory on the outskirts of a smallish town in North Carolina.

Literally stumbles, hears a whimper and looks down to see a tiny little brunette with a tear stained face handcuffed to a rail.

Once upon a time he would have called her beautiful, not hot, not sexy but sparkling and pure. Now with her dark rimmed eyes, pale pallor and bruised black flesh the only word he can muster up in his mind to describe her is haunting. She's ghost like and ethereal and so broken he's not even sure she's a whole person.

He saves her.

He saves her, lets her out of her bindings but can't bring himself to walk away. He bundles her up into his well worn leather coat and slips her into the passenger side of his Impala.

She doesn't say a word, just sits next to him for what seems like hours as they drive away from her prison. She stares at a tarnished gold ring on her finger and sobs.

Her sobs turn to cries, her cries to whimpers and then suddenly she's babbling incoherently, her voice harsh and scratchy from misuse and it isn't long before her tale of woe takes shape in the echoes of the otherwise silence of his car.

Her words cut into his soul more deeply and efficiently than any sword could ever hope to.

Her dead husband, her slain son, all the friends and family she'd lost to death or captivity, her whole world shattered because he and Sam had failed in their mission.

She was the epitome of who he'd sworn to protect, innocence and life represented by a broken girl – the beacon of his biggest failure.

If he had any tears left to cry he'd cry her an ocean and do his best to wash away her pain in the waves.


	18. Golden Lives and Shattered Dreaming

**Title:** Golden Lives and Shattered Dreaming  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...But you all already knew that :)

* * *

There's never any closure to their relationship. He walks out their front door and out of her life and doesn't even have the decency to explain to her why.

She learns to hate him, spends long hours crying herself to sleep until despising him seems like the natural progression of the spectrum of emotions she feels for him.

Sam Winchester was supposed to be her one true love, her shining glory and her biggest achievement.

Peyton offers her the next best thing

X-X-X-X-X

She drops the Winchester from her name and a small unjustified part of himself rages at that even though it had been his decision to walk out on their life and his choices were the only ones to blame.

Sitting in a cheap motel room with only the sounds of his brothers snoring coming from the other bed to keep him company, her smiling face on the televisions fuzzy screen is like a cruel reminder of everything Sam left behind and the life he was foolish enough to give away.

X-X-X-X-X

Success comes quickly, quicker than she could have ever imagined and she tries desperately to lose herself in the sounds of the people chanting her name.

There are press junkets and tours and people fascinated by the story of the small town college girls rise to fame with her record label mail clerk turned manager best friend and nobody even suspects for a minute that Haley James isn't technically her real name.

Her life with Sam seems like nothing more than a bittersweet dream and sometimes she can fool herself into believing that it never meant a thing.

X-X-X-X-X

They pass through hundreds of towns and charm countless different girls. There's never a shortage of female company and the ring he still wears on his calloused finger never seems to deter many of them for very long.

Sam sees her face in every girl he takes to bed and is disappointed every time the illusion fades.

He loses himself at the bottom of a bottle and through the adrenalin of a violent hunt and Dean starts to notice that he's hanging by a thread.

He wants to go back in time and change the things he's done, he wants to be complete again and in her arms but he has a mission and happiness has never been a place where he belongs.

X-X-X-X-X

She builds herself a gilded prison, its purpose not so much to keep her in as it is to keep everybody else out.

Perched high in a hill, the reflection of the city lights below bounce of the glass of her window like brightly shining stars but she's much to hollow to see the beauty in it.

She aches to see him, aches so feverishly to have him standing in front of her. Longs for him to see what his desertion has turned her into, she wants to hear the explanation he denied her just so she can throw it back in his face.

She wants to claw at his skin until he's bloodied and bruised so he can feel the pain he's caused her. She wants to throw her arms around him and never, ever let go.

She wants to die because even after everything she's been through and all the things she's achieved he's still the only thing she lives for.

X-X-X-X-X

Her dark blonde hair is shining in the sun, her eyes are so bright they're sparkling and the smile on her face is dazzling and meant only for him.

Sam wakes up in a cold sweat calling out her name and Dean pretends he hasn't heard a thing.

He becomes too afraid to go to sleep because she's there every time he closes his eyes, dancing beneath his eyelids, mocking him, berating him, beckoning him back to her.

If he were any weaker than he already was he'd give in.


	19. No One Left To Save You

**Title:** No One Left  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott) (mentions Brooke Davis, Dean Winchester and Ruby)  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Prompt:** Evil_!Sam/Darkish!Haley, There's no one left to save you, no one left to pray to now._  
**Requested By:** paley_tla  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...But you all already knew that :)

Every look passed between them, every conversation they'd ever had, every harsh word spoken in anger, all the kisses and every single touch both fleeting and reverent have led to this moment.

The deaths of her best friend, his brother and every single one of their family and friends all prequels to the inevitability of Haley and Sam, the final two contestants and the victory of only one.

She keeps her gaze guarded and his eyes never leave hers not even for a second, both of their bodies taut and ready to react, standing on opposite sides of the room like prized fighters awaiting the bell to signal them into the ring.

His eyes once so gentle, now two black pools of wickedness, hers once so full of love when the gazed upon him now hardened and aged far beyond her years. When he raises a hand to scratch idly at his cheek she fancies she can still see the blood of all their fallen family staining his palms.

Dean had been the first to go, back when it had all begun, at the very beginning of his downward spiral when the darkness unfurling inside of him became too much for Sam to control. Why he chose his brother first is a question Haley still hasn't figured out the answer for as is why he's saved her for last.

He'd had many opportunities to get at her on more than one occasion. She'd almost offered herself up to him on a silver platter at one point when she'd been at her absolute lowest, the sounds of Brookes blood soaked pleas to end her pain still fresh in her mind, the fact she'd had to finish the job Sam had started by putting a bullet into the centre of her best friends head like some kind of maimed animal extinguishing every other need in her except the need to die.

After that she'd found it curious how quickly and easily her anguish had twisted into an insatiable thirst for revenge, how simple her first kill had been and how satisfying it was as well, especially when she'd handed Sam the heart of Ruby's human vessel after she'd ripped it from her chest and made sure the demon bitch would never rise again.

The countless demons she'd slaughtered since sliced through and tortured to get the information she'd needed, the human hosts she'd left for dead in her wake meant nothing to her. She had become a bigger monster than Sam could ever hope to be and now it was time to end it all, it was time to squash him out of existence and follow closely behind.

"There's no one left to save you" Sams voice floats toward her husky and sardonic, she can hear the smirk in his tone "there's no one left to pray to now"

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asks her voice full of false bravado as she takes a step closer to him and slips the knife she's hidden up her sleeve into her waiting hand 'or are you going to hurry up and kill me already?"

"Kill you?" He moves toward her, eyes sparkling in demented glee "Who said anything about killing you Hales?" he says her name condescendingly and she tries desperately to quell down her aggravation, not wanting to alert him to her intentions "I'm going to keep you"

Years ago those words would have warmed her from the inside out, caused her cheeks to blush rosy and her breath to quicken but now, now they made her almost sick.

"What if I don't want to be kept?" She went to lunge but he was too quick and the evil grin playing across his lips as he pressed her roughly against the wall behind her was all the sign she needed to show her that he'd been one step ahead of her the whole time, just playing around with her for amusement.

"That's cute" he chuckles, his body pressing into hers as his eyes roam over her face hungrily 'You actually think you have a choice"

His fingers dig into her arms, his whole demeanor is victorious and for the first time in what feels like a lifetime tears start to form in her eyes as she realizes this is what his end game had been all along.


	20. Soft And Tragic

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Title: **Soft And Tragic  
**Characters:** KC!Ruby, Haley James Scott, Lilith  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Prompt: **KC!Ruby/Haley**, **_so soft and so tragic, as a slaughterhouse_  
**Requested By:** callmeadreamer  
**Word Count: **462  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Warnings:** Some mild illusions to torture and death and one use of the word Bitch but other than that it's safe.  
**Disclaimer****:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldn't mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN.  
AN: I'm not sure if I got the prompt exactly right; I went more for the general feel the prompt inspired rather than taking it literally. callmeadreamer if you want me to rewrite it just let me know 

There's no kindness in her eyes, no warmth lighting the once deep brown orbs and Ruby has to bite her lips to stop the bile from rising up from her stomach and spewing out her mouth when she looks up into the face of her best friend, her _only_ friend and sees ancient white eyes staring back at her, lips she'd once seen parted in joy and laughter curved into a mocking smirk.

"Now, now Ruby none of that" the demon wearing the meat suit of Haley James teasingly admonishes as tears course down Ruby's own borrowed cheeks, burning a path down her skin like they were made of holy water "grown up demons aren't supposed to cry, what would daddy say?"

"Lilith you bitch!" there's no mistaking who the demon possessing her human friend is, the fathomless glowing white eyes and the childish lilt in her speech are like big blazing neon signs pointing to her identity "Get out of her! _Let her go_!"

The demon cocks her head to the side like she's considering her options before dissolving into fits of hellish laughter "I don't think so she's so pretty and strong" Lilith moves closer to the table and leans down close to Ruby's ear while the blonde fights futilely against the shackles holding her in place "Besides if I were in a different body, torturing you wouldn't nearly be as much fun"

Haley's body straightens back up and the maniacal grin is back on her face "And we both know how I just love to have fun"

"The Winchesters will stop you, they'll force you out of her" she's grasping at straws and she knows it, but she knew Lilith was scared of the two brothers, Sam in particular and Ruby wasn't above exploiting that fact if it meant getting herself and Haley out of this situation alive.

"Maybe" the childlike demon grins picking up a knife off of a small metal cart and inspecting the blade thoughtfully "Maybe not" her grin becomes twisted and ugly and Ruby feels ice cold dread wash over her forcefully.

"You won't be around to see it though" She lifts the blade high in the air and the shackled blonde closes her eyes tightly unable to watch as Haley's hands become those of her murderer.

When the pain doesn't come she opens her blue eyes slowly and blinks in horror as she watches Lilith pull the blade out of Haley's stomach, deep red liquid oozing out of the wound and spreading across the white lace covering her flesh.

"And I guess" the demoness giggles lifting the blade to her mouth and licking away the blood tainting the steel, a look of victory plastered across her twistedly beautiful face 'Neither will your precious Haley"


	21. Hormones

**Title: **Hormones**  
Requested By: **almostgaby**  
Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural**  
Pairing: **Dean/Haley

They'd been arguing a lot lately, she was eight months pregnant and just about ready to pop and nothing he seemed to do for her made her very happy for long.

Dean put it down to lack of sleep, his little boy had been kicking an awful lot lately and Haley just couldn't sleep with her future soccer star being so active inside of her.

He'd thought picking a name for their son would be something both of them could enjoy, after all how hard could it be, his father had done it twice, Haley's parents, too many times to count.

He'd thought wrong.

Half an hour into the activity his pregnant girlfriend was looking at him like she wanted to smash him into tiny pieces and feed him to the birds.

"Dean I'm not calling our child Zeppelin and that's final" Haley's angry voice huffed out 'Do you want him to be picked on all his young life?"

He had to shut his eyes and count to ten, taking deep cleansing breaths and reminding himself, as she knocked down yet another one of his suggestions, that he loved her desperately and she had every right to be a bit touchy considering her current position.

"Hales he'll be named after one of the greatest rock bands that ever lived" Dean tried unsuccessfully to wrap an arm around his girlfriends shoulder "He'll be worshipped for having one of the coolest names ever"

"I don't think so"

"Peyton would understand" the second the statement slipped out of his mouth, he'd known it was absolutely the worst thing to say and he kicked himself for being so stupid that he'd even mentioned his girlfriends best friend, considering how jealous and irrational Haley had been acting over the last few months.

"Really? Peyton would understand" Haley's voice rose a few decibels as she faced her boyfriend "Then maybe your Zeppelin loving arse should've knocked her up instead!"

"I'm pretty sure Lucas would have something to say about that" His attempt at lightening the mood obviously didn't go over well as he noticed his girlfriends lip start to quiver and tears start to leak from her eyes "Are you...Baby...Come on don't cry" he tried to comfort her but once again found his arm being shoved away "You know I hate it when you cry"

"Well maybe if you'd stop being such a jackass" Haley sniffed standing up from the couch "I wouldn't cry so often" she sniffed wiped the tears out of her eyes angrily and made her way out of the lounge area.

Dean watched her go the sighed heavily, his head falling back against the couch with a thud as he wondered what ever had possessed him to give up hunting for a normal life in the first place. Demons had nothing on a hormonal Haley.


	22. Wanting Shadows

Title: Wanting The Shadow  
Requested By: paley_tla  
Fandom: One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Haley, KC!Ruby/Haley

She can't pin point exactly when it started, she hadn't liked the demon girl at all when they'd first met. Demons just by their very nature were untrustworthy and when the blonde had turned up claiming she only wanted to help, Haley had been more than a little weary of her true motivations.

She'd thought perhaps she'd been sent as bait, someone to lure Sam over to the dark side so to speak. On some level, some jealous little part of herself, that made complete sense to Haley, after all Sam had been known to have a thing for cute blondes, Jess had been one, Haley had been too back when they'd first met so it didn't stretch her imagination all that much to believe that that was what Ruby's purpose in the scheme of things might be.

But then there were the looks the demon girl sent her way, the ones that lingered over her body and made her feel like every nerve inside of her was set to overdrive. The ones that sent her running so fast in to her boyfriends arms and into his bed until every ounce of the blonde demoness was wiped away from her psyche.

She'd never been the cheating kind, had never wanted to be the kind of girl that betrayed the person she loved in such a way, and she does love Sam, she loves him so much it frightens her, but she's only human and there's a magnetism around Ruby that's too damn hard to ignore.

She can't pin point exactly when it started but she knows she's loath for it to stop.


	23. Revenge

**Title: **Revenge**  
Requested By: **callmeadreamer**  
Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural**  
Pairing: **A bit of Saley, a bit of Daley...more just a Dark!Haley piece

When she'd seen her lovers mouth suckling on that other girls arm, Ruby straddling his waist, their bodies joined far too intimately then they had a right to be something inside of her snapped.

Sleeping with Dean had been her first little victory after that and although Sam would never know all the sordid little things she'd let his brother do to her and she had done to him in return, the power of having that secret, that little taste of revenge had been so delicious and electric that she'd craved more.

She wanted revenge, she wanted them to pay.

Sam had tasted Ruby's blood; Haley was going to spill it.

It wasn't as difficult as she'd assumed it would be, lying and deceiving all of them, Sam was so blinded, so caught up in his own darkness that he was oblivious to the same darkness growing inside of his girlfriend.

He saw her the same way he always had, as his angel, his saviour, his loyal, clueless little girlfriend.

But she wasn't clueless any longer.

She'd been travelling with the Winchester for three years and in that time she'd picked up a trick or two.

Ruby had been easy to catch, the cocky little demoness hadn't even known what had hit her when Haley trapped her in a demons trap and went to work.

She'd been mouthy for the first few minutes, vile words spilling out of her mouth, curses and cackles as she told Haley in great detail what Sam and her had gotten up to those months he had disappeared. She'd thought that it'd hurt, that Haley would break down, cry and sob and let her guard slip.

But all Haley felt was ice, seeping through her veins and she smiled as she dipped Ruby's very own special knife into a jar of holy water and ran the blade across the demon girl's flesh for the first intoxicating time.

She'd learnt a lot of valuable little tricks since she'd joined the Winchesters on their trip but none as handy as the one she'd learnt from Dean.

Ruby was going to endure every last piece of her education and if the demon was lucky she wouldn't live to see the end.


	24. A Reason For War

**Title:** A Reason for War  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** KC!Ruby/Haley James (Scott)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Angst and mentions of death  
**Note:** Started and scrapped a long time ago, I found it last night and finished it.  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither OTH nor SPN although I am willing to marry Mark Schwann for the last episode…If I were to do that I would definitely ask for the rights in the prenup!

The air smells like death, like the decaying meat the building once housed and Ruby has to fight down the impulse to heave up the entire plateful of fries she'd been enjoying right before she'd received the call to come out to this decrypt old slaughterhouse.

Her best friend, her _only _friend lay dead at her feet, blood mottled golden hair fanned out around her like a halo, one last massive screw you from her demon brethren to the Winchesters and herself.

Haley James had been the main reason she fought as hard as she did, the one human Ruby had been glad to go to battle for and sometimes the only living thing she even gave a damn about.

She'd been a mass of contradictions, soft yet tough, sarcastic yet earnest, ethereal and earthly all at the same time and Ruby had been drawn to her like no other.

Sam had loved her, had seen in her his path to happiness and light and even Dean with all his macho machismo had flat out adored every breath she took but neither of them could possibly hope to comprehend the depth of Ruby's own feelings for the girl, whatever was left of her battered demon soul had recognized the soul in Haley for that of an equal, had seen her as a partner or a sister and now she'd been ripped, ripped away from her viciously.

Hell had just declared war and she would make Lucifer himself pay.


	25. Lucifer Saley Drabble Untitled

This was written a few weeks ago, originally meant to be a hell of alot longer but I'm going through a serious case of writers block at the moment and my muse refuses to co operate...This is the only thing I've written in quite awhile that I havent scrapped. Going to try and work on a full length one shot to post with in the next two weeks though :)

* * *

She doesn't remember how things got to this point only that they did.

He isn't the man she married, the one she loved with everything that was inside her soul, the one she raised a son with, the one she built a home with, this man, _this man_ standing before her in his tailored white suit, was someone else, _something_ else, not Sam but a monster, the devil, Lucifer himself.

She wishes Brooke were here, or Dean, but they're not, they could never be, because they don't fight on the same side anymore and Haley has to remind herself that she's the enemy, just like _him_, maybe even worse because she chose to stay even after the change, she chose to stay by _his _side. Chose to align herself with the bastard who took away her husband because of those rare instances when he'd let Sam come back to her and she could be complete again if only for a few moments.


	26. Good Intentions Part 1

**Title:** Moments In Life

**Series:** Good Intentions

**Pairing/Characters**: Haley James (Scott)/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Brooke Davis, Jaime

**AN:** Started out as a One shot but than as I was typing I got the idea for a Dean POV companion piece as well as a sequel that would contain a healthy dose of Brean and Lucifer!Sam…So I may just possibly expand. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own :)

* * *

They leave Tree Hill on a Tuesday, exactly sixty six days after they had arrived, packing up in the middle of the night and leaving a envelope slipped under the door of the apartment next to them.

Sam is quiet, sullen and withdrawn, for two months he'd found everything he'd ever wanted, family, friends, love and stability but like the story of his life; one phone call from his dad had ruined everything.

The way he feels will fester, the resentment towards his father always present inside himself, growing and spreading. He doesn't know it at the time but the moment they pass the 'You are now leaving Tree Hill North Carolina' is the moment he begins hating his father for real and it's a hate that will slowly eat away at him for the rest of his life.

It isn't the first time the Winchesters are leaving behind people that mean something to them and it won't be the last but it is the only time Sam will look back on and know it for what it truly is, the day he lost all faith in the man that called him son.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

There are defining moments in a person's life, moments that shape you, moments that break you, moments that teach you the lessons you need to learn.

Like waking up on a seemingly perfect day and finding your roommate/ best friend sitting in the lounge room of the apartment you share reading a letter meant for the both of you with tears running down her face.

The instant Brookes eyes lock with Haley's, she knows exactly what the letter says and something inside of her breaks, and that something feels undoubtedly like her heart.

Sam and Dean are gone; Brooke doesn't have to say the words because Haley can feel it and when she slumps down into the seat beside her best friend and the darker haired girl clutches her hand like a lifeline she learns one of the most valuable lessons she's ever learnt in her life.

That a broken heart always negates any good that comes from falling in love.

The second most valuable lesson in her life she'll learn a few weeks later when she looks down at a little plastic stick in her hand and her whole world changes.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Every hunt and every town blur together in Sam's mind and the only thing he wants to do is break away from his fathers rule and go out on his own. Several times he comes close to packing up his things in the night and taking off back to the town he wants to call home more than anything.

But obligations are hard to shirk and no matter how much he resents his father he loves his brother more so he sticks it out a little longer and remembers all the plans he and Haley had made together late at night lying in each others arms.

College isn't too far away and he knows exactly where she planned to be because he planned to be there with her.

He works hard and applies in secret and at night he dreams of rich blonde hair and big brown eyes and the chance to live the life they'd planned together in those two short months he'd called her his.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

James Davis Winchester makes his appearance a week before his mother and Aunt are set to graduate from high school, right smack bang on midnight.

When Haley hands him over to his godmother to hold for the first time, Brooke says that it fits that he'd be born on the Witching hour because there's something special about him.

When he's back in her arms and she gazes down at him she can't help feeling that her best friend's words are the truest she's ever heard spoken, because he's absolutely perfect and her heart is so full of him already that he feels like the most special thing in the world.

For the first time since seeing the letter in Brooke's hands she finds herself thanking instead of cursing the day Sam left her life, because he may have broken her heart, but his son, _their_ son has pieced it back together.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

He leaves his father and his brother and faces his new life as a college student, looking for her round every corner.

He sees a flash of blonde hair and for a second his heart stops beating and he can't seem to breathe. His legs move on their own, each step getting quicker and quicker.

Disappointment hits like a semi truck when he realizes that the girl he's chasing isn't who he wants her to be, her hair is too blonde, she stands to tall and her eyes are clear and blue, not the chocolate color he'd envisioned.

But he introduces himself anyway, and the girl, who will later come to mean so much to him, introduces herself back.

They become friends first, and fall in love slowly and Sam is happier than he's been for awhile but it doesn't stop him from dreaming about the other girl and he still cant give Jess the parts of his heart that will always belong Haley.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Duke University isn't anything like Stanford, not by a long shot, but she finds herself not caring all that much and consoles herself with the fact that he probably didn't end up going there anyway.

Brooke and her stick together and help each other through and they both joke about the fact that they're practically a married couple, living together, raising a child and not having sex and life is relatively peaceful for their little family of three.

Jaime's first word is 'Ma', his second is 'Bookie' and before either of them notice he's speaking almost full sentences and the have to watch what they say in front of him incase he picks up an unsavory word or two.

Sometimes she comes home from class and thinks she spies a sleek black car parked across the road, or she'll spot someone out of the corner of her eye that reminds her of her son's uncle but she chalks it up to lack of sleep and an overactive imagination.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

The world comes crashing down around him again and like the time before its indirectly because of his father, his family and that hell of a life he just cant seem to escape.

The remains of Jess' body get wheeled out and rolled into the back of the coroners fan and he is filled with so much guilt and vengeance that he can't see straight and he can barely feel the weight of his brother's hand as it settles on his shoulder.

He should have told her, should have told her everything about himself instead of the half truths he'd fed her to make her believe he'd been brought up as normal as possible. He should have loved her with everything in him, instead of holding back parts of his heart that were too firmly attached to someone else.

He should have loved her enough to save her instead of mourning her enough to avenge her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

The dreams start when Jaime is six years old. Haley and Brooke have both finished college and have settled back in Tree Hill. Haley is teaching at their old high school and Brooke has started up her own little boutique, they're still living together and everything is blessedly stable.

The first time she hears her son shriek in the night she's certain someone or something is trying to attack them so she rushes into his room brandishing a silver cross and holy water, Brooke three steps behind holding a bag full of salt and an iron fire poker because if the Winchesters taught them anything it was that the things that go bump in the night are very much real and it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

But he's alone and whimpering and when she wakes him up he utters a sentence that cuts straight into the deepest part of her soul.

"Daddy's in trouble"

She tries to calm him down, tries to make them all believe that it's just a dream, but part of her knows that it isn't the case.

When the dreams become more frequent and more gruesome as time goes on, she feels utterly helpless and she doesn't know how to fix whatever's happening to her son.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

They finally get the demon the caused the death of their mother and Jessica but not before more lives are destroyed and more pain is brought upon them.

Dean sells his soul so that Sam can live and he's sent to hell only to be brought back again.

Sam trusts in the wrong people and Dean fights tooth and nail to keep his brother from becoming inhuman and they find themselves caught in the middle of a war between heaven and hell and not even the angels can save them.

Michael wants Dean, Lucifer wants Sam and it's inevitable that one of them gives in eventually.

Sam knows it's going to be him and he thanks God that Jess isn't around to see what he's become and he hopes with everything in him that somewhere out there Haley is living her life happy, safe and untainted.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

She takes to sleeping in the same bed as her son with the vague hope that her presence will be enough to keep his inner demons at bay but it's not enough.

His dreams hit hard and fast, every time he closes his eyes, every night until suddenly they change and he's not screaming because his father is in pain but because he's causing it and she has no idea what any of it means.

Salvation comes knocking on her front door on a particularly rough Tuesday night and its kind of fitting that he picks this day to waltz back into town.

Brooke looks like she's seen a ghost and Haley feels somewhat disheartened by the fact that it's _Dean_ Winchester, not Sam that's sitting at her dining room table drinking whiskey laced coffee.

Until he opens his mouth and begins to speak.

Than all she feels is horror.


	27. Good Intentions Part 2

**Title:** According To Dean

**Series:** Good Intentions

**Pairings:** Mentions of Sam/Haley and slight Brooke/Dean

**AN: **Next in the good Intentions series, events set in and around the events of the first fic, but following Dean.

Next up the sequel.

* * *

They settle for a time in a small town in North Carolina where the tree's are always lush and green and the people give a friendly smile.

Sammy makes himself two little friends on his first day at Tree Hill High and Dean almost blows a gasket when he see's who little brother walks up the apartment block steps with.

Because it figures his too tall, ultra geeky little brother would find the two prettiest girls in town and become friends with them, it also figures that both of them would be strictly placed in the hands off category, at least until the came of legal age.

Brooke Davis and Haley James both 17 years old and in a surprising twist of fate, the occupiers of the apartment three doors down from the Winchester bachelor pad.

It'd pretty clear which one Sam is into by the end of their first week in town, he's always with Haley and if he isn't with her, he's talking about her, and Dean suspects thinking about her too when he's not doing those first two things.

And if Dean knows woman, which he really, _really_ does, Haley is just as into little brother as he is her.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Brooke's somewhat of an enigma, a party girl, flippant and flirty who acts like she hasn't got a care in the world, but one glance into her murky green eyes and you can spot the sadness lurking deep within. She's fiercely loyal and basically a pussycat when it comes to her roommate/slash best friend and Dean curses the fact she's not at least 3 years older, no girl is worth prison time no matter how gorgeous she may be.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Life settles into something resembling normality, which Dean isn't all together unhappy about and Sam flat out adores but he cant tell if that's because his little brother is now living the life he'd always wanted, or if it's because he's getting laid on a regular basis.

It's probably a little of both.

They end up telling the girls the family secret and the talk doesn't go all together that bad, minimal tears, only brief looks of disbelief and than a quiet kind of acceptance from both Haley and Brooke that reassures Dean that despite their small town backgrounds both girls are just a little bit jaded around the edges.

At least jaded enough to accept tales of monsters and demons like they'd accept the weather report on the nightly news.

Dean takes it upon himself to teach both girls a little self defense, Brooke is a pretty quick study which he finds himself thanking the lord for, getting up to close and into her personal space is like holding a piece of steak and dangling over the edge of a fence in a lion exhibit – _You just don't do it._

Haley though he takes some extra time with because the girl is seriously tiny and she's not always going to have somebody around to protect her, even though you've got the distinct feeling that Brooke Davis would give it a good try.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Everything comes to a grinding halt two months in, when their dad turns up and tells them to pack their stuff.

Dean puts on a brave face and tries to act like leaving doesn't bother him as much as it does Sam, but he knows that he's going to think about the two girls they've left behind for a long time to come.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Sam become moodier than he's ever seen him be before and dean feels a slight twinge of guilt because he knows he's the only thing keeping his little brother from racing back to Tree Hill as fast as his legs can carry him.

Sometimes he wants to do the very same thing.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He does leave, Sam that is, not Dean and part of the older Winchester brother applauds his brother for going after what he wants, the other part is envious and so angry that he can't bring himself to do the same.

Harsh words are spoken, and threats are made and Sam hurtles out of their life, leaving nothing but dust on some nameless old highway, on ward and forward to bigger and better things.

And Dean is left alone, truly his fathers son.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He spots Haley and Brooke completely by accident on his way through Charleston around a year and a half after he and Sam had left Tree Hill.

Both of them look older and Brooke in particular stands out for him in the same way she did back in Tree Hill when he had to daily remind himself that she was very much underage.

He see's the baby perched securely in Haley's arms and realizes that the kid looks too much like a Winchester not to be Sam's.

Something stops him from approaching them, a feeling he gets that they're better off without the mess anyone with the last name Winchester undoubtedly brings.

But from than on, when ever he can find the time spare, he makes the trip to North Carolina, just to make sure they're safe, secretly watching over his longed for family and wishing he could find the courage to just be with them.

**X-X-X-X-X**

John Winchester goes missing and Dean is just frightened enough to seek out Sam for help and once again his brother has to deal with losing someone he loves.

The head out on the road and follow lead after lead, and finally end up killing the son of a bitch demon who took away any chance they had of a life when it killed their mother all those years ago.

Their father dies for the cause, so does Sam, only Dean makes the ultimate sacrifice and one year later with Sam very much alive, Dean gets sent down to hell.

He holds out as long as he can, but he weakens and gives in and finds himself slowly turning into the very things he can't stand.

**X-X-X-X-X**

An angel of the lord yanks him back out and the world he crawls out of dirt to return to is a much darker place than the one he left.

Sam's got a lovely little blood addiction and a nasty black eyed skank for a sidekick and Dean almost kills himself trying to stop his brother from becoming a monster.

He fails, kind of, and Lucifer is let out of his rusty cage and ready to party like it's the end of the world, and he wants to make use of Sam's freakishly big frame to do so.

And Michael wants to make use of his to do the same.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Turns out Michael didn't need him after all and isn't that just great news for him.

Not so much for half brother Adam, that's brought back to life by certain angels only to have it ripped away again.

Lucifer manages to lodge himself inside of Sam, and for awhile it seems like the fight is well and truly lost. Dean makes the mistake of underestimating Sammy and the powers of good old fashioned bro-mance and for a second he's actually surprised that Sam manages to take back control of his functions long enough to plunge himself down to hell.

Dean's heartbroken and directionless; losing the brother he's protected and cared for all his life as well as the brother he never got a chance to.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He's at Lisa's no more than two days when thoughts of Brooke and Haley hit him like a Mack truck for the first time since his ass was dragged out of hell.

He'd promised Sam he'd live a normal life, settle down with a job and a family, but Lisa and Ben are not the family for him, as much as he wished they could be.

The family for him are miles away, in a small town in North Carolina where the tree's are lush and green and the people give a friendly smile.


	28. Choice

To be completely honest a lot of you are going to hate me after you've finished reading this but I felt that I wanted to at least give the subject matter a try.

**Warning:** Mentions abortion, anyone sensitive to the issue may not want to read what follows.

* * *

The smell of hospital grade antiseptic tickles her nose as she sits in the too cramped waiting room of the clinic.

She's alone and so terrified she can barely breathe.

The woman directly in front of her sits lovingly stroking the swell of her stomach and Haley feels like the most rotten person alive as she looks down at her own, deceivingly flat abdomen because she knows that in just a few short hours it'll be empty.

She can't do this. She can't do this to herself, she can't do this to Sam and she can't do it to the tiny little life growing inside of her.

She has to do this.

Her life, the life she shares with Sam, it's no life to bring a child into. It's too dangerous, too unstable as it is, adding a child to the mix would be foolish.

But she doesn't want to do it; she doesn't want to get rid of her child, her baby, the little person growing inside of her that would be the perfect mixture of herself and Sam.

She wants to keep it more than she's ever wanted anything else in her entire life and this decision, this decision is killing her.

She wishes Brooke were with her, to hold her hand, to lie to her and tell her she's doing the right thing.

She wishes Sam was sitting beside her.

But he's not because he doesn't know, he can never know. He'd try to talk her out of it, try to be noble and make promises he has no way of knowing if he can keep or not and she'd let him too because part of her already wants to stand up and run out the doors as fast as she can.

Its better this way, its better that she does this by herself, that this act is her burden to bare alone, her secret to keep, her cross to bare.

The nurse comes out, calls her name, and she feels the eyes of the expectant mothers on her back as she walks away.

She imagines that they know exactly what she's doing here, she imagines each one of them judging her as she starts walking the stark white halls toward the room where the last of her innocence is about to be lost.

The door closes, she takes a seat, and the doctor walks in with a kind smile on her face.

She has to do this, but she doesn't know if she can.


	29. Friendship In Mourning

**Title:** Friendship In Mourning  
**Author:** crimsonredmagic  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Brooke Davis, Haley James, Dean Winchester (mentions Sam Winchester)  
More of a Baley friendship piece but mentions Saley and has some brief Brean.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** Around 800  
**Warnings: **Angst and mentions of death  
**Note:** AU, Dean and Sam aren't hunters, just regular guys.  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither OTH, SPN nor the quotes scattered throughout the fic.

* * *

_**A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.**_

_**Unknown**_

She'd never seen her quite so broken before. Haley had always been so strong and sure of herself with such an innocent exuberance for life and living. Now she looked like a shell, empty and fathomless.

How no one else saw through the loosely veiled mask her best friend was displaying to the world at this time she couldn't quite see. Brooke could see though, could see every tear Haley wiped discreetly from her cheeks, every smile that never quite reached her chocolate colored eyes.

The death of Sam Winchester had come so violently and so suddenly that it had spun everybody's world on axis, but it didn't hit anyone harder then Haley, not even Sam's older brother, Brooke's husband Dean who had adored his younger brother so profusely, had looked after him to the point of over protectiveness that the boy's parents used to joke that maybe in another life Dean had been Sam's father and part of him still remembered.

Sam had been such an influence on the lives around him that it wasn't so shocking that the loss of him would send ripples throughout his circle of people, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton had lost a close friend, Brooke had lost a friend turned brother in law, Dean his brother but Haley she had lost her everything – Husband, lover, friend – her entire world.

But she's trying to be brave, for everybody else and the only one that seems to see she's slowly sinking is Brooke and she has no idea what to do.

_**A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.**_

_**Anon**_

The guests were leaving finally and Brooke was glad to be rid of them, saying her good nights and thanking them for their support she closed her homes front door and clipped the lock hoping to block out the rest of the world and concentrate on the world under her roof at least for a few hours.

She turned to her husband sitting quietly on their overstuffed tan colored cloth couch and took in his appearance. He looked worn and tired and her heart ached for him.

He noticed her staring and gave a small sad smile, standing from the couch and coming to stand before her "It's been a long day" he said his hand coming to rest on her cheek softly "I'm going to head to bed"

Brooke nodded, nuzzling his hand a little before tilting her head forward and brushing her lips fleetingly against his "I'll be in later" she told him her eyes drifting toward the door of her spare bedroom.

His eyes followed the direction of hers and he nodded his head to himself knowing what she needed to do "Look after her" he implored, worried for his sister in law but not being able to go comfort her himself. Later, he would, in a few days when he'd gotten himself together enough to not be stifled by the weight of her grief, when his frame of mind was in better shape and he could deal with the weight of their combined sorrow and be of some use to his late brother's love.

Besides Haley didn't need him right now, what she needed was the one person besides Sam who knew her better then she knew herself and that person was and had always been Brooke.

He pulled away from his wife, squeezing her hand as they both walked in different directions. As he took the first step up toward his bedroom he heard a light tap on a door and his wife's breathy voice.

"Haley sweetheart it's me"

_**What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies.**_

_**Aristotle**_

She can feel it as soon as she walks in to the bedroom. Pain, sorrow, longing, Haley's heartache, racing through her veins and becoming Brookes own. Every tear running down her best friends face is mirrored by the tracts on Brooke's, Haley's sobs echo through her brain and cause her shoulders to shake in the effort to keep them contained.

The widow on the bed in front of her is shattering into a thousand pieces before her very eyes and Brooke feels pieces of herself start to come apart as well. She sits beside Haley and draws a deep breath when the other woman's eyes turn toward her.

"I don't know what to do Brooke" Haley's voice is cracked and raw, heartbreak clear in every sound she makes "Tell me what to do"

Brooke didn't have an answer for her, couldn't think of anything that would sound remotely comforting, couldn't find the words to make all the pain disappear no matter how much she wanted to.

All she could do is wrap her arms around her trembling friend and pray that they were strong enough to get through.

_**When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there.**_

_**Anonymous**_

* * *

_**Found a few of my older one shots onmy hard drive the other day so thought I'd finish the ones that need finishing and post them all up :)  
**_


	30. Imaginings Of Life

Title: Imaginings Of Life (Sequel to Passages Of Time)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Characters: Haley James (Scott)/Sam Winchester  
Fandom: One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these characters or the shows they appear on. Kripke and Schwann people. Kripke and Schwann.

* * *

He dodges Brooke's phone calls, her questions and her musings, ever since she'd found out the truth of what had killed her best friend she'd been obsessed with it, obsessed with finding a way to somehow bring Haley back and Sam's terrified that in one of his many moments of weakness he just might give her the information she needs to do just that, because Haley was supposed to be his happily ever after and he still longs for his fairy tale ending no matter how jaded he becomes.

**X-X-X-X-X**

When he dreams, he dreams of her and what should have been.

He dreams up a life so extraordinary in its normalcy that he weeps for the loss of it and his every waking minute is spent counting the seconds until sleep comes and he can dream of it again.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He imagines her on their wedding day, her hair shimmering gold in the sunlight that streams through the stained glass windows of the church where the take their vowels. She'd look flawless and perfect in her gown and even his father, still alive, would have a tear in his eye as she glided down the aisle looking like the living embodiment of the innocence he'd devoted his life to protecting.

He imagines their children, a boy and a girl, playing in the backyard while he and Dean bicker over the proper way to light a barbeque and Brooke and Haley laugh at how childish both brothers are acting.

He imagines grocery shopping and play dates, school plays and quiet nights in front of the television, his daughters first date, his sons first car, office parties where his workmates look at him like he's the luckiest guy alive because his wife is the most beautiful woman in the room.

He imagines Haley older with glittering silver strands sprinkled through her hair, sitting beside him on their front porch drinking lemonade with their grandchildren and he imagines the death she should have had, the one where she lays her head down next to his and slips away peacefully in the night.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He's going through the motions of his new life, every demon he fights and every monster he wipes from the face of the earth is just another step closer to being with her again.

He can only hope that when the time comes, she'll want to be with the person he's become.

* * *

**The Brooke companion piece is half finished so hopefully I'll get around to that soon.**


	31. Untitle SaleyRuby

It's been a while guys but I'm trying to get out of my non writing funk I promise.

Also I have a tumblr account now so for anyone that wants to follow me (I'm planning on posting up my oneshots with matching gif sets/manips etc) the url is

(http:/)fangirlmagic(.)tumblr(.)com/

Just remove the brackets.

* * *

**Untitled Saley/KC!Ruby kinda.**

Calloused fingertips caressing soft skin, lips moulding together, legs tightly entwined, two hearts beating in unison to a beat as old as time itself, Sam and Haley are a sight to behold, and from her place in the shadows outside their hotel room, peering through a slit in the curtains, Ruby doesn't want to look away.

She wants to be inside that room so much she aches for it, she wants to be the hand that grazes down Sam's back just hard enough to leave red welts, she wants to be the mouth devouring Haley's flesh making the darker haired girl moan out loudly.

She wants to be inside them and all around them, she wants to be with them, and sometimes she wants to be them.

They are beautiful together and their beauty enthrals her more than it probably should.

There seems to be a popular misconception amongst humans in the know that demons haven't got the capacity to feel emotions when in reality that just isn't the case.

Ruby feels everything, too much and it's starting to cause more than a few problems as well as some slightly voyeuristic behaviour. And all of it, Haley's curiosity, Sam's reluctant acceptance and Brooke and Dean's loosely veiled hatred of her appeals to her human side, makes her feel things she should be demon enough not to feel.

She has a job to do, an honest to Lucifer mission from below and there's an awful lot riding on her success so she really can't screw it up. But the thing that makes it difficult is she genuinely likes this group of humans she's been sent to deceive and she doesn't really want to do the things she'll eventually have to do in order to break them all apart.

Sam's a decent guy, probably better than most and there's something about Haley she's inadvertently drawn to. Dean and Brooke, with their steadfast protection and unyielding devotion to their younger siblings inspire feelings of unwanted admiration to stir within her even if half the time she's in the same room with them she'd happily slide her knife across both their necks just to see how much she could make them bleed.

But she needs Sam, he's the boy king and all her bosses plans lie with him, so she needs him alone without his family so he learns to rely on and trust in only her, then and only then can she mould him into what he needs to become.

And if she can do that, if she succeeds, everything she's going to have to do to destroy the beauty before her eyes will be worth it.


End file.
